Harley Quinn is back!
by NaLu106
Summary: the joker pushed Harley out of a window and thought she was dead months later he has new hench girls twins named Dee Dee what if Harley Quinn reappears and stronger and prettier than ever with...THE SUICIDE SQUAD!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys im new and this is my first fanfic im in live with harley quinn and yeah i hope you enjoy!BTW i dont own any characters (i wish i did) but i dont so HERE WE GOO!

the new harley quinn

CHAPTER 1

it was a cold night and harley just finished a job with the suicide squad."i miss mistah j" harley said."Aww cmon harls your still weeping over that phycotic clown?" asked Ivy."yea red i mean i only left him a few months ago."-H."Harls...he pushed you out of a window and left you to die get over him your deserve better."-I."i know i know red but he thinks im dead..."-H "thats why were gonna make a grand entrance for you back into criminal society."-I."how red?"..."he already has two new hench woman and the TWINS!"yelled harley"the only way we can were getting rid of that old jester costume and going to the club he goes every satueday and we'll perform there with the suicide squad!"said ivy happilly."Red your the greatest!"."I know harls." said ivy smirking and they kept walking all the way to their new hideout.

"Dee Dee!"yelled the joker."whats up mister j?"asked the twins known as dee dee."where are my socks?I dont wonna be late for the show at the club tonight pengy told me the girls performing today are babes!"said the joker dreamily "MISTER J! YOU HAVE US!" yelled dee dee angrily."i know pooh but...ahh i got nothing im gonna get a real woman tonight!HAHAHAHA!i hope they have blonde hair thought the joker

AT THE CLUB

the joker sat at the V.I.P table with dee dee next to him looking angry and annoyed "ladies and gentleman!we give you the suicide squad with two babes taking the lead!"everyone clapped as the stage started to lift.

"Are you ready harls?"."Of course red lets do this!".as the song shots by LMFAO started to play and the suicide squad was out dancing and singing ivy and harley waited fot there turn.

the joker watched the crew singing and dancing then all the lights when they turned back on ivy and harley were standing in the middle of the stage the jokers eye practically popped out!harley was wearing a red and blue corset with red and blue short shorts red and blue shoes and socks and look AMAZING!the joker was speechless when she looked at him.

harleys eyes scanned the room and found where the joker sat and she smirked and started to sing and dance with the could tell the joker was suprised and mad because he thought he had killed her and if he didnt she would have always came running back to him.

SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

EVERYBODY! harley jumped off the stage where a lot of people caught her and put her safely on the ground she went to the bar where Dee Dee were."An ice cream sunday please mistah bar tenda."harley said with a beautiful Dee scoffed"what are you four?" said the first twin."nah shes probably mental."said the second twin they both smirked evily."haha well ragdoll twins lets see if ya can fight as dirty as ya can speak hehe." "happy to."they both said "sis i dont think she knows who we are haha!"said twin one"tell er." said twin two."were the jokers girls and you wonna mess with us?"said one with a smirk."well for your info i used to be the jokers main gal and now look at me im part of the most dangerous squad in gotham."are we done introducing ourselfs?" said harley sweetly."...your harley quinn your supposed to be dead!." said dee dee. "well" said harley as she put her drink down."i am so lets get this fight over with im bored."

the joker overheard everything they were talking about and he wanted to see a fight

END OF CHAPTER 1

well i hope you guys liked it i will be posting 2 or 3 chapters everyweek so stay tuned! :D


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own any characters or anything mentioned here

THE NEW HARLEY QUINN

Chapter 1

"hmph!Not much of a fight"Harley quinn said as the dee dee twins lay flat on there faces on the floor "Harls you could have taken it easy on them."poisen ivy said as she walked to harley "Bute red!I beat them in 5 minutes ya gotta admit thats a record!"harley said with a smile."Now c'mon Red!I wonna go dance and sing some more with our squad!"harley said with an excited both walked to the stage."Hold on ladies!"Said a man coming out of the shadows "Im gonna sing."Harley squealed and kissed him so hard he stumbled back."Puddin!Your here!"harley said with a huge joker shuddered at the nickname she used to call him he felt rage,anger,and jealousy fill up in woman he LOVED betrayed him and left him for another man!and the man started to sing

**IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT**

**WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE ****yea!**

when his song was over harley took the stage."Hiya everyone!"The crowd roared with applauses and cheers."This song is dedicated to someone who _**was **_very important in my life."She looked over at the joker whowas glaring at deadshot and when he heard harley say that he look at her with pain,regret,and hate filled started to sing

**YOU KNOW I CANT TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS YOU**

**CUZ ALL THATS WAITING IS REGRET..**

She kept her eyes glued to his

**and dont you know im not your ghost anymore**

**you lost the love i loved the moooost**

she looked away from him and scanned the room

**i learned to liiive half aliive**

**and now you want me one more tiime **

the joker was now angry at her for making him feel harley look back into the jokers eyes

**and who do you think you are!Running round leaving scaaars **

**collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart**

when she finished singing she yelled "OK enough with the mushy lovey stuff lets get THIS PARTY STARTED!"she jumped off the stage and was about to walk out tthe door when a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders she squealed in suprise and the hands made her turn was none other than the joker."What the hell let go of me you bastard!"The joker back handed her across the face she fell to her knees and felt rage burn within looked up at him "well mista j you still like it rough i see."She glared."Of course pumpkin pie only for you."he said and was about to help her up but she was to fast and kicked him in the fell to the floor filled with rage she started to walk in circles around him."You know mista j.I dont even know why you came all the way over here to say _hello_ to me incase you havent remeber YOU PUSHED ME OUT OF A WINDOW!"she yelled her eyes filled with hatred no one noticed them they were all dancing."..."was all the joker could say "HA!You cant even answer that!"she said as she started to walk off."Red!,Kitty!"poisen ivy and catwoman came to her side as she walked out into the shadows.


End file.
